japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Masako Nozawa
Masako Nozawa (野沢 雅子, born on October 25, 1936 in the Tokyo Metropolitan area, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress and actress affiliated with Aoni Production. Her late husband, Masa'aki Tsukada was also a voice actor. Her current name is Masako Tsukada (塚田 雅子). But she still uses her original last name (Nozawa) for when she is cast in voice overs. As a voice actress, she is famous for voicing the main character, Son Goku in the Japanese version of the Dragon Ball franchise, both as a child and an adult, as well as Son Gohan, Son Goten and Son Goku Jr.. She is also well known for voicing Goku's father, Bardock and Goku's evil counterpart, Tullece. She has also voiced the main character, Tetsuro Hoshino in the hit anime series Galaxy Express 999, and the main character, Kiaro in GeGeGe No Kitaro. The first and second series of GeGeGe No Kitaro only, including the 2008 series and the 2017 Yo Kai Watch Movie. Due to the death of her co star friend Isamu Tanonaka (who died in 2012), Masako will be the current voice of Medama Oyaji in 2018's GeGeGe Kitaro. Anime Lead Roles in bold *80 Days Around the World With Willy Fog – Chico *The Adventures of Gamba – Gamba *The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee – Bunkichi *The Adventures of Pinocchio – Piccolino *The Adventures of Puss In Boots – Kai *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer – Tom Sawyer *Alice in Wonderland – Benny Bunny *Alice SOS – Devil boss *Ai Shojo Pollyanna Monogatari – Polly Harringto *Animation Kiko Marco Polo no – Buddy *Anmitsu Hime – Umeboshimaru (Ep. 26) *Araiguma Rascal – Rascal *Arrow Emblem Grand Prix no Taka – Hangorou Ouse *Ashita no Joe – Yuri *Astro Boy (1963) – Additional Voice *Astro Boy (2003) – Caveman boy (Ep. 39) *Attack No.1 – Tonan high school captain Higaki *Billy Inu nan de mo Shōkai – Billy Inu *Biriken – Biriken *Blue Blink – Kakeru Shiki *Boken Gabotenjima – Gabo *Cho Denji Robo Combattler V – Kinta Ichinoki, Orleana & Ropet *Calimero – Buta *Case Closed – Furuyo Senma *Casshan – Maru *Combattler V – Ropet, Oreana & Kinta Ichinoki *Cross Game – Nomo's cat form (Eps. 1-50), Old Man (Ep. 13) & Tokie Asami (Ep. 19) *Cyborg 009 (1979) – Takeshi (Ep. 12) *Daigunder – Cassie *Daisuki! BuBu ChaCha – Houster *Dash! Yonkuro – Yonkurou Hinomaru *Digimon Savers – Dukemon *Digimon Tamers – Guilmon, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon & the Narrator *Dokonjo Gaeru – Hiroshi *Doraemon (1973 version) – Doraemon & Botako *Dororo (TV) – Sukeroku *Dororon Enma-kun – Enma-kun *Dr. Slump – Son Goku (6 Episodes only) *Dragon Ball – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock, Son Goten, Vegetto, Gotenks & Future Son Gohan *Dragon Ball GT – Son Goku (Young & Older), Son Gohan, Son Goten & Son Goku Jr. *Dragon Ball Kai – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks, Vegito & Bardock *Dragon Ball Super – Son Goku (Young & Adult), Son Gohan, Son Goten, Black Goku, Future Gohan, Gotenks & Vegito *Dr. Slump – Son Goku *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure – Reika Nanjoin *E's Otherwise – Shen Long Belvedere *Futari wa Pretty Cure series – Sanae Yukishiro *Galaxy Express 999 – Tetsuro Hoshino *Ganma – Ganba *Gan Gan Ganko-Kun – Game san & Kero *Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro – Kitaro & 2nd series *Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (2018) – Medama Oyaji *Ginga Hyoryu Vifam series – Kentsu Norton *Hakaba Kitaro – Kitaro *Hamtaro – Hamtaro's Granny & Yume Haruna/Willow *Kaibutsu kun (TV 1980) – Taro Kaibutsu *Kekkaishi – Yumeko Hananokoji *Kimba the White Lion – Gibo *Kindaichi Case Files – Tomoyo Konta *Kirarin Revolution – Grandmother *La Seine no Hoshi – Danton *Love Get Chu – Takemiya-sensei *Love Hina – Hina Urashima *Lupin the 3rd Blood Seal Eternal Mermaid – Masae Todo *Maya the Bee – Willy *Mega Man NT Warrior – Mama Zap *Mirmo! – Kinta *Mysterious Cities of Gold – Esteban *Naruto – Old Woman (Ep. 187 & 188) *Obake no Q-taro (TBS edition) – Shinichi Ohara series *Ohayo! Spank series – Spank; 2s voice *One Piece – Doctor Kureha *Ping Pong the Animation – Obaba Tamura *Pokemon – Morrison & Elekid *Pokemon Advanced Generation – Masamune *Rockman EXE Beast+ – Electel Mama *Sally, the Witch (original) – Tonkichi Hanamura *Sgt. Frog – Orara *Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara!! Doki – Maruyama Haruki 75 *Space Girls – Tatsuo *The Mysterious Cities of Gold – Esteban *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz – Princess Ozma & Tip *Tiger Mask – Takeshi *Tom Sawyer no Boken – Tom Sawyer *Tsubasa Chronicle – Kaigyo *Tsurikichi Sampei – Sampei *Urusei Yatsura – Kintaro *Voltron – Hiroshi Suzuishi/Pidge & Honerva/Haggar * * * Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *30,000 Miles Under the Sea – Isamu *The Adventure of Gamba and Otters – Gamba *The Adventures of Gamba – Gamba *Air Bound – Tsuburi *Asura – Asura *Dango Gonta (ONA) – Additional Voice *'Digimon movie 5' – Guilmon, Growlmon, & Wargrowlmon *'Digimon movie 6' – Guilmon, Growlmon, & Gallantmon *'Digimon movie 8' – Gallantmon X *Doraemon: Nobita & Robot Kingdom – Krulinpa *Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles Animal Adventure – Nobisuke & Dakke *Doraemon: Nobita Gets Lost in Space – Log *'Dragon Ball movie 1' – Son Goku *'Dragon Ball movie 2' – Son Goku *'Dragon Ball movie 3' – Son Goku *'Dragon Ball movie 4' – Son Goku *'Dragon Ball Z movie 1' – Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 2' – Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 3' – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Tullece *'Dragon Ball Z movie 4' – Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 5' – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Bardock *'Dragon Ball Z movie 6' – Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 7' – Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 8' – Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 9' – Son Gohan & Son Goku *'Dragon Ball Z movie 10' – Son Goten, Son Gohan & Son Goku *'Dragon Ball Z movie 11' – Son Goten & Son Goku *'Dragon Ball Z movie 12' – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks & Gogeta *'Dragon Ball Z movie 13' – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Son Goten *'Dragon Ball Z movie 14' – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten & Gotenks *'Dragon Ball Z movie 15' – Son Goku, Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1' – Bardock & Son Goku (Adult & Baby) *'Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2' – Future Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball GT TV Special' – Son Goku Jr, & Son Goku *'Episode of Bardock' – Bardock *'Goku's Fire Brigade' – Son Goku *'Goku's Traffic Safety' – Son Goku *'Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans' – Son Goku & Son Gohan & Tullece *'Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!' – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Gather Together! Goku's World – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Plan to Destroy the Saiyans – Son Goku, Son Gohan, & Tullece *'Dragon Ball Z, One Piece & Toriko Special' – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, & Gotenks *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventures Special – Reika Nanjoin *Flying Phantom Ship – Hayato *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart – Round/Sanae Yukishiro *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi – Muta, Sanae Yukishiro *Galaxy Express 999 – Tetsuro Hoshino *Adieu Galaxy Express 999 – Testuro Hoshino *Galaxy Express 999 Eternal Fantasy – Testuro Hoshino *Galaxy Express 999 for Planetarium – Testuro Hoshino *The Galaxy Railways A Letter from the Abandoned Planet – Tetsuro Hoshino *Gamba – Tsuburi *GeGeGe no Kitaro: Explosive Japan!! – Kitaro (1968/1971 version) *Kimi no Koe wo Todoketai – Nagisa's grandmother *Like a Wind – Sanpei *Love Hina Christmas Special – Hina Urashima *Maya the Bee Movie – Willy *Nobita's Adventure: Drifts in the Universe – Rogu *One Piece Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura – Dr. Kureha *Onward Towards Our Noble Deaths – Kitaro *Oshare Majo Love and Berry: Shiawase no Mahou – Headmistress Izabera *Pikachu's Rescue Adventure – Elekid (Japanese version & English version) *Soreike! Anpanman: Black Nose to Mahō no Uta – Black Nose *Ultraman Story – Young Ultraman Taro *Tokyo Pig – Wenworth *The Panda's Great Adventure – Jumbo *Who's Left Behind? – Kisaburo Nakane *World's Famous Stories for Children: Thumb Princess – Chumi *Yo Kai Watch Shadowside: Oni-ō no Fukkatsu – Kitaro *Zoo with no Elephant – Hide * Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Battle Stadium D.O.N – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Cult Jump – Son Goku *Digimon Rumble arena – Guilmon/'Gallantmon' *Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z – Son Goku, Son Goten & Gotenks *Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2 – Son Goku & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Daimao Fukkatsu – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Dragon Daihikyo – Son Goku *Dragon Ball 3 Goku Den – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Fusions – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Tullece & Vegito *Dragon Ball Heroes – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Future Son Gohan, Gotenks, Gogeta & Vegito *Dragon Ball Heroes Ultimate Mission – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Heroes Ultimate Mission 2 – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Kachinuke! Tenkaichi Budokai – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden – Son Goku, Son Gohan ,Bardock, Gotenks, Gogeta & Vegito *Dragon Ball Origins – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Pilaf no Gyakushu – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Son Goku *Dragon Ball RPG Shonenhen – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Shenlong no Nazo – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Taiketsu Son Goku – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Taose Piccolo Daimao – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Tap Battle – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Gotenks & Vegito *Dragon Ball GT Final Bout – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Vegito *Dragon Ball GT Transformations – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Atsumare! Goku Warudo – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Gotenks, Gogeta & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Battle Taikan Kamehameha – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gokule, Gotenks & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Vegito, Gogeta & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Gotenks, Vegito & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Tullece, Gotenks, Vegito & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Tullece, Gotenks, Vegito, Future Son Gohan & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Budokai HD Collection – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Vegito, Gogeta & 'Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Son Goku, Son Gohan, & Bardock *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks, Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Buyu Retsuden – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Daikessen – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Son Goku Jr., Tullece, Future Son Gohan, Gotenks, Gogeta & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers – Son Goku, Son Goten, Gotenks, Gogeta & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z FighterZ – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Gotenks, Vegito & Black Goku *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gogeta, Gotenks, Vegito & Bardock *Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu! Majin Buu – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyu Hen – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Uchu Hen – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Shin Saiyajin – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Gekito Tenkaichi Budokai – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Goku Gekitoden – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Goku Hishoden – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Gonbare! Son Gohan – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Hyper Dimension – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Gotenks & 'Vegito *Dragon Ball Z II Gekishin Freeza – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu – Son Goku, Son Goten, *Dragon Ball Z 2 Ikari no Kaioken! – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Infitnite World – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Vegito, Gogeta, Gotenks & Bardock *Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z LSI Barcode Wars – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Manga Kasetto – Son Goku & Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z Namekkusei Cho Kessen – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z × One Piece Battle Taikan Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Pawa Sakuretsu Son Gohan! – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z P-1 Mini 2 – Son Goku *Draon Ball Z Raging Blast – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Gogeta, Vegito & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Tullece, Gogeta, Vegito, Future Son Gohan & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z III Ressen Jinzoningen – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Future Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Saikyo Taiketsu! Cell VS Goku – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Saiya-jin no Moukou – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha – Son Goku, Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Z Senshi Dai Shugyo! – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Senritsu! Bio Soldier – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Gotenks & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budoaki Another World – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Future Son Gohan, Vegito, Gotenks, Gogeta & Future Bardock *Dragon Ball Z Shin Butoden – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Sukauta Batoru – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Super Barcode Wars – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 2 – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 3 – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z Super Goku Den Kakusei Hen – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Super Goku Den Totsugeki Hen – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Super Saiyan Densets – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Suupa Saiyajin Toujou – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Super Sonic Warriors – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Future Son Gohan & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Super Sonic Warriors 2 – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Vegito & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Syugyouda! Gohan! Mezase Tenkaichi – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Taiketsu – Son Goku, Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Taiketsu Jinzoningen – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Taisen Kata Game Kasetto – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Taose! Garlic Jr. – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Gotenks, Vegito & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z The Legend – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z The Legend of the Super Saiyan – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku 2 – Son Goku, Son Gohan & Future Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Touch Panel game – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks, Vegito & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks, Bardock, Vegito & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z 2 V – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z V.R.V.S – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact – Son Goku,Son Gohan ,Son Goten, Gotenks, Gogeta & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Gotenks & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Future Son Gohan, Tullece & Black Goku *Dragon Ball Z – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Zenkai Battle Royale – Son Goku,Son Gohan,Son Goten, Bardock, Gotenks & Vegito *Famicom Jump Hero Retsuden – Son Goku *Famicom Jump II Saikyō no Shichinin – Son Goku *Final Fantasy Type 0 – Commissar *Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 – Gotenks *J Legend Retsuden – Son Goku *Jump Stars Victory VS – Son Goku *Jump Super Stars – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegito & Gotenks *Jump Ultimate Stars – Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegito & Gotenks *Kingdom Of Hearts Birth by Sleep – Merryweather *Kingdom of Hearts 2 – Merryweather *League of Legends – Sun Wukong *One Piece Pirates' Carnival – Dr. Kureha *One Piece Pirate Warriors – Dr. Kureha *One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 – Dr. Kureha *One Piece Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure – Dr. Kureha *PoPoRoGue – Girda *PoPoLoCrois Bokujo Monogatari – Girda *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale – Girda *Super Dragon Ball Z – Son Goku & Son Gohan *Super Sentai – Gotenks *Tengai Makyou The Fourth Apocalypse – The Narrator Knownable Roles *'Son Goku' (all appearances since 1986 – Present) *'Son Gohan' (all appearances since 1989 – Present) *'Son Goten' (all appearances since 1993 – Present) *'Bardock' (1990 – Present) *'Black Goku' (Dragon Ball Super) *'Son Goku Jr.' (1997 – Present) *'Tullece' (1990 – Present) *'Vegito' (Shares the role with Ryo Horikawa) *'Gotenks' (Shares the role with Takeshi Kusao) *'Gogeta' (Shares the role with Ryo Horikawa) *'Future Son Gohan' (1993 – Present) *'Future Son Goku' (Delete scenes of the history of Trunks/video games) *'Guilmon (Tamers)' (2001 – Present) *'Kitaro' (1968 – 1971/2008 & 2017) *'Tetsuro Hoshino' in Galaxy Express 999 franchise *'Doug Funnie' in Doug *'Dr. Kureha' in One Piece *'Elsekid' in Pokemon (Pikachu's Rescue Adventure movie) *'Asura' in the Asura film *'Piccolino' in The Adventures of Pinocchio *'Doraemon' (1973) *'Gamba' in the TV series and The Adventures of Gamba and Sea Otter movie *'Ganba' in the TV series of the same name *'Teppei Uesugi' in the TV series of the same name *'Sanpei' in Fishing Enthusiast Sanpei *'Rascal' in Rascal the Raccoon *'Enma-kun' in Dororon Enma-kun *'Dukemon' in Digimon Data Squad & Digital Monster X-Evolution *'Grandma aka Obaba' in Ping Pong the animation *'Merryweather' in Sleeping Beauty Dub Roles *Doug – Doug Funnie *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom – Short-Round *Richie Rich (film) – Richie *Sleeping Beauty (1959 film) – Merryweather *Switch – Maggie Philbin *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 version) – Zach *The Croods – Gran *The Dark Crystal – Aughra *The Goonies (TV edition) – Clark a.k.a. "Mouth" *The Lion King 1½ – Timon's Mother *The Poseidon Adventure – Robin Shelby Quotes :"As long as the Earth exists, I want to keep doing Dragon Ball with Goku." :— Masako Nozawa, preview screening for Battle of Gods, March 12, 2013. Dragon Ball GT "When Goku is done fighting and he's riding on Shenron; when he says, "It's warm....". The meaning is that Goku is leaving the mortal life and going to God's world, however, they (the writers) never say that he died. That was good. He went there and continued to train." "To me, I don't think the last 12 years have ended yet. DragonBall and Goku are still a part of my life and will forever be a part of my life. We will live together, and move on together. This is an extrodinary powerful feeling and it will forever stay in my heart. Thinking about it now, 12 years sure went away quickly. " "Um...this is certainly a hard question to answer (smiles). I still find Gokou with a tail the most attractive and the cutest. Even though Gokou has grown from a kid to an , but his personality, and his inner-self has never changed. Thus, there isn't really a specific part I like about Gokou, I like Goku as a whole." "Yeah, of course. Actually, I remember once when I was on the monorail on my way back home, there was a young married couple with their son sitting opposite me. They greeted me and told me that their son is a huge fan of Gokou and they asked me if I could say Gokou's famous line "Kamehameha" for their son. I thought about it and said to myself, if I did do a "Kamehameha", I might scared all the people on the monorail, and it might give the others a bad impression of Gokou. I had to refuse at the end, and the child was a little disappointed." "I have received a letter from an elderly lady and in her letter she wrote she loves watching DragonBall with her grandchildren. She wrote that she never misses an episode. So I guess DragonBall isn't just for kids and teenagers afterall!" "Have you ever had any regrets of doing the voice of Goku?" Masako Nozawa :"Absolutely not!" "What was the atmosphere like in the recording studio?" Masako Nozawa: "It was just great. The people I work with for so long, instead of calling them by their real names, I just refer them with the corresponding DragonBall character's name. It was just great working with such a wonderful team of people." "Any last words for the DragonBall fans before we end the interview?" Masako Nozawa: "I like to say thank you to all the DragonBall fans around the world. Please do not think as if DragonBall has finished and Gokou will not be back again. I believe Gokou will be back. I know that one day, doesn't matter how long I have to wait, but I know Gokou will be back with us again." Dragon Ball Z Kai “Dragon Ball Kai” (“Kai” from here on out) certainly develops at an incredibly fast rate. It really surprised me!! For instance, Goku is already dead by episode 3! It made me wonder what kind of a beginning this was. But things are progressing rapidly in the world today, so perhaps this kind of tempo is a good thing. In “Dragon Ball Z”, just gathering ki would be dragged out over 3 weeks, while in “Kai”, I can fire right away! I think only “Kai” has that sort of compactness." "Speaking of the advantages of “Kai”, when doing post-recording I can see the images for every scene. This allows me to more naturally perform the mid-battle banter, which is the best part of the “Dragon Ball” series, and makes it easy for me to put some real force into it. And my chemistry with everyone during post-recording is great! There’s been no letup in performing Goku for the games and other jobs like that, so from the first post-recording session, while I didn’t get a feeling of “it’s been so long”, I didn’t feel out of place either. While in “Kai” right now I’m performing Goku, Gohan, as well as Goku’s father Bardock in episode 11, I’m not really conscious of switching between roles. For example, even when performing a scene where Goku is fighting and Gohan is crying, there are two switches in my head for “Goku” and “Gohan”, and I picture myself naturally switching between them. In particular, I never have to get myself ready if Gohan’s crying scene is next. In this way I can make the flow of my lines even smoother. So in this sense, the pictures being already done in time for post-recording makes acting easier." "Me, I really love Goku. No matter what kind of pinch he’s in, he never gives up, and protects everyone with all of his strength! I’ve been privileged to perform many heroes like that, but Goku stands out! I think people who use their power for others are really something. Gohan’s like that too. He’s a good little kid, without any snottiness to him, so he’s almost like a representative of all children. I mean, he was able to change Piccolo’s personality, when Piccolo was such an evil guy! He was still only five during the battle with Vegeta. Though he was a real crybaby at first, he turned out just fine (laughs). I think part of the appeal of “Kai” is how Gohan, unaware of the power he has, grows strong through his training with Piccolo and the battles on Planet Namek. As we recorded things this time around, I thought again about how unforgivable Vegeta is (laughs). I can empathize with Goku and Gohan no matter what, but Vegeta is always hard. Ryō Horikawa-kun, who plays him, says that it feels good, but that sort of cruelty really gets to me (laughs). I just thought “Damn!” to myself whenever doing post-recording for times like when Vegeta attacks Goku even though Goku is all beat up. I think everyone watching the TV broadcasts already knows about this, but when it looks like Kuririn is going to finish off Vegeta2, Goku stops him. The week after we recorded that, Mayumi Tanaka-chan (who plays Kuririn), and Hiromi Tsuru-chan (who plays Bulma), both said to me, “Mako-san! Why did you let Vegeta get away?!” I told them that it wasn’t me, it was Goku who did it!! Somehow it seemed to them as if I was the one who stopped Kuririn (laughs). But even though Vegeta is a real nasty guy, of course we seiyuu all get along just fine (laughs). I’m always a little hungry after recording3, so I go out to eat with everyone. We even talk about the “Kai” episode: “What, today’s episode was made from 10 episodes of Z?!” (laughs). The producers will even join us too, and we’ll enjoy the meal together." "Of course, since I’ve been doing this for so long, I’ve grown attached to other characters besides just Goku and Gohan. It’s hard to choose one over the other, but Bulma and Kuririn are certainly two special cases. Bulma was Goku’s very first partner, and was the first to help him out when he was in trouble. That’s really cute. And even after the battle with Vegeta, Bulma was the first to go over to Goku. Chi-Chi is his wife, but even she went over to Gohan, and I thought “What the hey?!” (laughs). And then Goku really loves Kuririn, which is quite nice. Oh, and I also like when Gohan and Kuririn team up! It’s great how, despite the difference in their ages, they still both trust each other as comrades! In particular, the two of them are really active during the Planet Namek arc, so I hope you look forward to that!" "For those who have bought this box set, I think that instead of just having one, you should have two — one for regular viewing, and another for permanent preservation (laughs). And when watching it, always invite three friends over. Then those three can recommend the show to three more people, and it will increase even further (laughs). I’d be really happy if people from all over Japan watched “Kai”! In Dragon Ball, above all else, the characters have a great way of living! The way that they rescue the weak really tugs out the heartstrings. So I’d love for everyone to enjoy the show: parent, child, and grandparent. If you raise your kids watching “Kai”, they’ll definitely become good little kids like Gohan! I want people throughout all of Japan to be going “Dokkan-Dokkan”!! DBZ Battle of the Gods Movie "It didn’t feel like it had been that long. Even after the series ended, I’ve played Goku in games and such, so I’ve constantly lived my life with Goku. But, when I heard that this time would be a theatrical release, I thought, “All right!” It’s been a long time since I was able to meet up with everyone at the theater." "Playing him is the same in both games and movies. Goku is Goku. But, in people being able to see him on the big screen at the theater, I did feel a special significance. First of all, the size shown on the screen is different, you know? At the theater, there is an absolute size that the studio just can’t compete with." "It was split between cast members I’m able to meet with often, and those, not so much, and those who I hadn’t seen in a while said things like “Mako-san, long time no see!” The majority of the cast are those who I see often, so we just chatted normally. When Goku comes up in conversation, he feels less like a character, and more like just another person." "The ones that left the deepest impression were the trio of Shu, Mai, and Pilaf. They hardly appear at all the series, so it had been a while since I’d seen them." "Yama-chan‘s Beerus is very good. He’s wrapped up with me a lot of the time, so I really wanted to record together with him, but our schedules just wouldn’t match up, so I recorded first. I’ve worked together with Yama-chan on a variety of other works, so I recorded while imagining, “this line would probably come out like this”. I hear Yama-chan recorded while listening to my voice as well; before seeing the test screening, I was a bit nervous about it, but it was spot-on, so I was satisfied." "Within me, it feels as though it’s just normally the same world as my own. I can’t think of it separately. It feels as though Goku is living together with me. Of course, there is the world of Masako Nozawa as an individual, as well, but it’s a world I can enter without feeling out of place. With the Dragon Ball family, even after it ended, there are always been other works see them with, and since we’ve made a family bond, it doesn’t have any special feeling. It’s just very normally, like they are living near to me. Within myself, I can’t think of it on its own, separate from me." "Something like “Battle of Gods” was different from what I’d imagined. When I read the script, I was surprised: “Whaa? So it’s like that?” I thought, “you mean there’s a God of Destruction?” But once I saw the character, it was a perfect fit. You can’t see him as an enemy. He’s a god who’s not godlike. A god who’s absentminded, mischievous, and lovable. To Goku, I think he’s a good opponent, who he immediately takes a liking to. When it comes to Beerus, Goku‘d probably be able to call him without an honorific, like, “Hey, Beerus!” But he’d use an honorific with Whis, and call him “Whis-san“. In Goku’s mind, they’d have that sort of position [relative to him." "After this battle ends, Goku says how he felt in his own way, so I believe he’ll be training again. Goku is always pushing himself higher. He has no ambitions to become greatest on Earth, or to conquer it; he’s just someone who feels happiness in becoming stronger. Also, he’ll probably stand up against a new, strong foe. I want to keep pushing myself higher, as well. I’d like to keep on living so that Goku and I can make it into the Guinness Book together." "*smiling* Hmmm... That's tough. Well, if you mean cutest, of course Gokou when he has his tail, because when he's got the tail, he's really cute. But honestly, he's never changed, and so, I didn't want to change his personailty." "That's right. Many actors and actresses sent tapes and then a special committe made selections. (The final selection was made by Akira Toriyama) Normally performer's names are announced before the tape is played, but Akira Toriyama didn't want to hear the performer's names, instead he only listened to the voices and selected the best actor based on only hearing the voice. And he picked me! Later, the staff told me this story, and it made me so happy. Then, when I met Akira Toriyama, he told me, that because of my voice, Gokou's role has impressed everyone, I was even happier when I heard that!" Interviewer: "That's a very honorable thing for an actress. Well then, do you have any episode that you liked the best with Gohan? Masako: "That is with Gohan..... The one with Gohan and the robot, Episode 9.** I love that the best. Me as Gohan, and the robot's voice actor were the only two roles in the episode. That was the first time something like that was done in an anime. Therefore, with just two characters, it's very tough to make a good story. People said, "No, don't do it", but the animation staff said it would be okay; and so the TV company decided to give it a try. After it aired, we received so many fan letters from people telling us that they were "touched" by the episode or saying, "I loved it so much.". Interviewer: "Do fans of the show ever look at you and say, "Oh look! It's the person who does Gokou's voice!" ? Masako: "Oh yeah. Once I was on a train and a family asked me, "Could you please do Gokou?". I smiled, and thought if I said, "Kame Hame Ha!!", people would wonder what exactly I was doing. So I smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to bother the other passengers." Interviewer: "Do you have a message to the character of Son Gokou who you've performed for the past twelve years?" Masako: "I think Gokou is extremnely pure, in the world of Dragon Ball, as he gets older. I just want him to keep his pure feelings and heart. Like in the Dragon Ball: GT TV Special, I wanted him to be young forever. I also want him to be with me forever. That's my message." :About Dragon Ball Super *"Even during the Universe Survival arc, sure enough I’ve felt that Goku was very Goku-like. During battles he fights as hard as he can, and during downtime he makes everyone relax. Even in Dragon Ball Super, that hasn’t changed. Jiren may have been strong, but right from the start Goku never felt like losing. After all, he’s Goku! He’s constantly training to improve himself, right? Even looking at it objectively, I still think Goku can win. Because I believe in him. Also, this time around he had nine comrades. It sure is nice to have friends. But surely he couldn’t recruit Freeza to fight alongside him? I think the fact that he pulled that off is all down to him being Goku. An ordinary person would never have been able to recruit someone as selfish as Freeza!”. *"I personally think the final episode is exciting to watch right from the opening titles. So I hope everyone is excited as they watch it. And I don’t think anyone will finish watching it and go “that was a bit off”! It draws you in from start to finish, and in the end you’re left with a sense of accomplishment; that’s the kind of show it ended up being. People will think “Yippy!”, “I saw it!”; I can already hear everyone saying “let’s meet again!”. *"And her messages to fans: “With the recording session for the final episode of Dragon Ball Super over…I’m filled with emotion. Sure enough, Goku was his old self! While the TV anime is taking a little break, there’s still the movie in December, and I hope that another TV series will start up while the iron is still hot. I’m sure Goku will keep on training like always. Because the world of Dragon Ball will just keep on going and going!”. Trivia *In 1997, she won the "Special/Lifetime Achievement" Award at the 2nd Animation Kobe. *Masako admits that once she is inside the voice acting studio, she is already into character. *Masako states that the filler episode "The Strangest Robot" was her favorite episode that she love voicing Gohan in. *Her pet's name is Mako, and her bloodtype is O'. Her cats name is the nickname that Japanese voice actor, Ryusei Nakao, gave to her whenever they see each other in person. *Masako said that out of all of Goku's appearances. She love voicing him in his young appearance, and adult appearance. *Nozawa stated that she was ecstatic when she got the role because she had always wanted to be in one of Toriyama's works. *She also said she had to be mindful of the fact that Goku grew up in the mountains and did not know much of the world. *Despite having to voice Goku, Gohan, Goten and Burdock, Nozawa claims she is able to instantly get into the respective character simply upon seeing their image. *Nozawa admits that she did not read the manga so that she would not know what was coming in the story until recording, making her reactions the same as Goku's. *Nozawa, even revealed that she did not know she would be playing Gohan until receiving the script on the day of recording his debut episode. *Nozawa loves playing young Goku with his tail because she says he was cute, and stated that the character was still the same even at the end of the series. *Fans also love how she does Bardock, Gohan, Goten, Goku Jr. and Tullece. *Her favorite role is 'Son Goku. *She has stated in quote that she and Goku are equal by saying "Goku and I are actually “equal”. *Many fans like how her performance as Black Goku, because it is more menacing than Tullece. *Masako is the first women to voice a father-son role in Japanese, whereas Maile Flanagan is the second women to do the same thing but in English for one video game. *Masako is nicknamed "The Eternal Boy". *So far Dr. Kureha from One Piece, and Obaba Tamura from Ping Pong the Animation are the only elderly women characters that she played. *Guinness World Record holder for voicing the same character in a video game series for the longest period (as Son Goku) and for the longest video game voice-acting career. She has voiced the character in a total of 120 video games. Just click on the name of the character himself, by going to the video section of the page. *Some American fans on Behind the Voice Actors dot com refer to her as the "June Foray of Japan". Whereas, some American fans consider her as the Japan version of DBZ English voice actor, Christopher R Sabat. *Due to the fact that her counterpart, Sean Schemmel like voicing Goku in DBZ Kai overall instead of DBZ, since he felt that the DBZ anime lacked how Japan did the characters speech patterns. He admires how Masako plays the character since he wanted to play Goku closely to the Japanese version. Therefore he was happy to finally meet Masako at comic con when DBZ Kai was airing in America. The two got along to the point that, they met again when DBZ Resurrection ‘F’ was release in theaters at Los Angeles. *At Hiromi Tsuru's funeral service, Masako had this to say about her friend. Nozawa: "No matter how many times I call your name, you can no longer respond. The Dragon Balls can grant any wish, but not this time...I'm sorry." She remembered how Tsuru had told her how happy she was that the two of them got to audition for DB together. Category:VOICE ACTRESSES